Sawhorses are devices widely used for holding and cutting timber. In the United States, sawhorses for cutting rough timber such as logs are referred to as sawbucks while the term sawhorse refers to a device for holding and cutting planks and the like. The term log holder can also be used for such devices. However, for the purposes of the present patent application, the term sawhorse is intended to refer to sawhorses, sawbucks and log holders for use in holding and cutting all timber types including logs, planks etc. Moreover, reference to timber, logs and the like should also be construed to include reference to planks etc.
In its most basic form, a sawhorse can be made up of two or more joined X-frames defining a cradle in which a log can be placed for cutting. Such basic devices generally require the manual re-positioning of the log in the sawhorse after each cut and also fail to grip the log. Accordingly, use of such basic sawhorses can be cumbersome and awkward. Sawhorses are also known which can grip the log or plank to be cut by manually adjusting the size of an aperture in the sawhorse for receiving the log or plank in accordance with the size of the log or plank. However, adjustment of the aperture size between logs can also be time consuming while considerable manual strength can be required to adjust the aperture to effectively hold the log securely in position.